Talk:Wind Release: Rasenshuriken
Kinjutsu classification Since this seems to pop up at every related talk page, let's revisit it here. As Naruto has long been able to throw it, thereby negating the risk of it mangling his own chakra network, do we all agree to drop the kinjutsu classification from it and derived techniques? Omnibender - Talk - 00:23, May 20, 2014 (UTC) :Nah. Just because at present it no longer presents a threat to Naruto, doesn't mean it won't pose a threat to any potential future users. MangekyoSasuke (talk) 03:33, May 20, 2014 (UTC) :: No to the first, yes to the second. This wiki represents the series at all its stages. Since Rasenshuriken was initially a Kinjutsu, it stays labeled a Kinjutsu just as Saskue is still listed as being affiliated with Konohagakure despite his defection. The derived techniques, however, I agree shouldn't be listed Kinjutsu unless specifically given that classification in the manga. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 04:38, May 20, 2014 (UTC) :::But wasn't it kinjutsu because it was incomplete? That's kinda like Kakashi using Chidori pre-Sharingan no? Omnibender - Talk - 17:31, May 20, 2014 (UTC) :::: It was complete. Naruto never originally planned to throw it. It was labeled kinjutsu because it would damage him at the cellular level due to being too close the explosion. It was only during his senjutsu training that he came up with the idea and thus learned to throw it. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 17:51, May 20, 2014 (UTC) :::::So, we keep kinjutsu in this, and drop it from the derivatives? Omnibender - Talk - 17:55, May 20, 2014 (UTC) :::::: That's the way I see it. Yep, agreed. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 17:57, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Finally. Rasenshuriken, still a kinjutsu, everything else, not a kinjutsu until someone says otherwise. Hazzah.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 18:17, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Parent Jutsu I think that Big Ball Rasengan should be listed as the parent jutsu as well, because the rasenshuriken is basically a big ball wind release rasengan. --Cmcwiki (talk) 00:55, November 13, 2014 (UTC) :It's not. • Seelentau 愛 議 01:05, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Remove Can anybody remove infobox Sage Art: Super Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken?.Naruto uzu6254 (talk) 16:35, December 2, 2014 (UTC) :Why?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 16:55, December 2, 2014 (UTC) :: I don't know may be it is showing two links of the same jutsu name in my browser, It is under lava release. I just wanted to remove one link, I don't know if it is correct or not.Naruto uzu6254 (talk) 17:05, December 2, 2014 (UTC) :::The list is generated automatically. There's nothing we can do if it makes duplicate links. ''~SnapperT '' 17:19, December 2, 2014 (UTC) The Last Naruto threw a yellow Rasenshuriken in the movie, what to do?KiritoLevel96Alicization (talk) 23:20, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Sage Art: Rasenshuriken In the recent 447 episode of Shippuden Naruto calls senjutsu version of the Rasenshuriken as Sage Art: Rasenshuriken, is this name worth mentioning in the technique's article (as the name of the senjutsu-enhanced Rasenshuriken)? Ravenlot 27 (talk) 13:05, February 5, 2016 (UTC) :All the other techniques follow the same trend so i don't see why we wouldn't. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 13:09, February 5, 2016 (UTC) ::Considering that it was in Tsunade's Infinite Tsukuyomi dream, I'm not quite sure... Trivia, maybe? --JouXIII (talk) 13:24, February 5, 2016 (UTC) :::Well, this one was also a dream only name, yet we use it as the technique used in both manga and anime. I just mean that, as in the case of Rasengan, this name should be mentioned in the Rasenshuriken developement section as the technique's name in the anime, with the reference to the corresponding episode, of course. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 13:33, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Rasenshuriken can be remotely controlled? It has come to my attention that some believe that when Naruto threw his Rasenshuriken at Toneri's puppets in the Last, he remotely controlled it as if it was a toy helicopter. Did this one scene provide enough evidence supporting this, if so it should be put on the page. LoneNinja (talk) 08:18, May 12, 2018 (UTC) Estimated speed of rasenshuriken Would it be incorrect to say that the rasenshuriken is hypersonic given it's feat of crossing the chibaku tensei crater in one second, as shown in chapter 442 pg 6-10? The wiki article already currently states the jutsu is "fast" based on that feat, but given the clear size of the crater and it's width/diameter relative to the mountains in the background, isn't it clearly on the order of hypersonic?. Would it be wrong to add more clarity?CombatIQmatters (talk) 17:11, October 6, 2018 (UTC) :The series doesn't really bother too much with physics and consistency, so it's pointless.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 17:50, October 6, 2018 (UTC) Ok, that is a fair argument, but I'm also asking if it is somehow unreasonable to claim that looking at that panel, the jutsu is hypersonic because it crossed a distance comparable to the width of several adjacent mountains in under a second? Even if the jutsu is inconsistent,I'm now narrowing it down to those specific pages I referenced.CombatIQmatters (talk) 19:22, October 6, 2018 (UTC) Number of rasenshurikens Is there any explanation why while in sage mode he can make less rasenshurikens (2) than while using regular chakra (3)? He has more chakra in sage mode (by the nature of technique) so he should be able to make more rasenshurikens. Kamo kuda (talk) 11:02, July 1, 2019 (UTC) :Naruto could use 2 Rasenshuriken per Sage Mode transformation, not overall. He didn't exhaust all his chakra on these 2, but used up all the senjutsu chakra of Sage Mode, so the mode faded away and had to be reentered. In theory, he could create more, but already without SM and, by proxy, without the advantage of throwing them. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 11:12, July 1, 2019 (UTC)